


Their First Real Christmas

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Czech family, Discovering Earth, First True Celebration, Gen, Learning new stories, Sharing the Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though their own people have celebrations throughout the year, Ronon and Teyla don't quite understand the meaning behind Christmas. As thanks for all their hard work and in an attempt to explain the holiday to them, Radek offers to take them both home with him so they can meet his family and share in Christmas with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ronon had learned a lot ever since moving to Atlantis. He had learned much of their slang and how different words could have so many different meanings. But now, as another year started to wind down, he struggled to really understand their idea of Christmas.

It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the ideas behind the songs people sang as they wandered the corridors; Christmas carols Sheppard had called them. Those he understood fairly well, even if singing about white Christmases in a place like this was a little odd. He even understood the idea behind the Christmas trees that seemed to spring from no where throughout the city, decked out in tinsel, baubles and flashing lights. He felt they gave a certain sparkle to the city - well, more than it already had. He even understood the basic idea behind the presents and had even tried to return the favour to some of his friends.

What he really didn't understand was the way the Atlanteans put so much effort and thought into a holiday that really only lasted a day. Sure, there was another holiday before and a third after, but why all the mad rush to get everything right when it was all over so soon.

%^%^%^%

A week before the last trip from Atlantis back to earth, Radek came to Ronon's quarters. He had that silly grin on his face that most of the staff were wearing and was carrying three small parcels, all gaily wrapped in brightly coloured paper.  
'May I speak with you for a moment Ronon?' Radek asked with a slight shrug.  
'Sure, come in.' Ronon replied, stepping aside. Radek nodded as he entered and set the presents down on the chair.  
'As you know, Christmas is coming. Even though we can not all return home to our loved ones at once, Dr. Weir thinks it would be nice if someone were to volunteer to show you the true magic of Christmas, not this half celebration that we are forced to endure while on duty.' Radek started, polishing his glasses quickly.  
'Okay, what are you trying to say?' Ronon asked, warming to the idea, but as cautious as always.  
'You do not have to accept, but I would be greatly honoured if you would come to earth with me and spend Christmas with my family.' Radek replied, averting his gaze.  
'You do me a great honour Doc, I would be honoured to join your family for the holidays, so long as I will not be a burden on them or you.' Ronon agreed with a grin.  
'No, you would be no burden Ronon. I will simply contact my family and inform them that I am bringing two people home for the holidays and warn them that one eats a lot.' Radek added with a cheeky grin and a soft chuckle.  
'Two? Who else is coming with us?' Ronon asked, letting Radek's comment slide.  
'Teyla has agreed to join us for the holidays as well. Here is a list of the things you will need to bring with you. If you do not have them, we will get them before we leave Colorado Springs. Oh, one more thing; leave all your weapons here. We will be flying on a commercial airliner from America to the Czech Republic and you could be jailed if they find a single knife or other weapon on you or in your luggage.' Radek explained, handing Ronon two sheets of paper.  
'This should be fun Doc, thanks. You've got yourself a deal, no weapons leave Atlantis.' Ronon agreed with a grin.   
'Good, I'll leave you to your packing.' Radek added before grabbing the presents from the chair and walking away.

%^%^%^%

Bags in hand, Ronon and Teyla waited for Radek beneath the Daedalus. Ronon had several neatly wrapped presents at his feet, each one neatly tagged and well chosen. Teyla also had several gifts, hers were much smaller, but no less thought had gone into them. Radek had made sure to give them simple ideas for gifts, easily obtainable and yet so unusual that his family would believe that they came from wherever Radek claimed they were from.

He finally joined them a few minutes later, smiling softly.  
'Are you ready?' he asked, setting his luggage down with the rest of the gear.  
'Yes, we are ready.' Teyla replied, grabbing her gear and heading up the ramp, Ronon right behind her. Radek grinned and followed them up the ramp, mentally checking he had everything he would need.

As they walked, Radek filled them in on a few more details.  
'Everything is being readied for our arrival. Rooms will be prepared for you and places set. Just as you come bearing gifts for my family, my family is aware of some of your likes and dislikes and will shop for you accordingly. As we get closer to earth, we will come up with some story as to why you did not spend the Christmas holidays with your own families.' Radek added with a grin as they stopped outside his quarters.  
'Okay. We'll meet you at the mess hall in an hour and we'll discuss it. Sound good?' Ronon asked, glancing at Teyla quickly.  
'Yes, that will be fine. Mess hall in an hour.' Radek agreed before entering his quarters and busying himself with unpacking what he would need for the long trip home.


	2. seventeen Days Later

With earth approaching fast, Radek knew time was running out to really explain the Christmas story to Ronon and Teyla. He didn't particularly want to do it himself but he knew there was little choice in the matter. That was, until he entered the mess hall for lunch and found Lindsay Novak sitting in the corner with Ronon and Teyla. Concerned and interested, Radek grabbed a meal and wandered over to them.  
'Hello Dr. Zelenka. Dr. Novak was just explaining the real meaning of Christmas.' Teyla added with a grin.  
'Ah good, I've been meaning to do that.' Radek replied, taking a seat beside them.  
'So basically, your god gave the gift of a child to a virgin. They went through a whole heap of problems and finally he was crucified but that's what Easter is all about.' Ronon surmised, looking up from his coffee.  
'In the most basic of ways, yes. Any other questions?' Lindsay asked, smiling softly.  
'No, I believe you have covered everything Lindsay.' Teyla replied with a warm smile.  
'Good. If you have any questions, call me.' Novak finished before rising and wandering off.

%^%^%^%

The trio spent the last day together, going over the cover stories and making sure everything was ready. Ronon's excuse was an argument with his family and now he wasn't welcome back and Teyla's family never celebrated Christmas. After giving it some thought, Radek declared that if asked, they were both from Hawaii, a claim that neither alien could find fault with.

Finally, the call came that the Daedalus was in position and ready to beam them down. Moving quickly, they grabbed their gear and headed to the bridge, presents tucked safely under arms and out of danger.  
'Ready to go Dr. Zelenka?' Caldwell asked as they assembled on the bridge.  
'Yes, we are ready. Two days of briefings and they I can finally go home.' Radek replied, glancing down at the planet below them.  
'Have a merry Christmas and we'll see you in a fortnight.' Caldwell added before Hermiod whisked the group away and down to the planet.


	3. Three Days Later

Ronon and Teyla swapped a glance as they followed Radek through the airport, always listening to what he told then and following his directions to the letter. They had no idea what to expect, but they put their trust fully in Radek and his knowledge. They passed through all the checkpoints easily and trailed Radek along the corridors towards their flight, looking around but carefully keeping their gawking from becoming obvious.

They paused near a window and both Ronon and Teyla's jaws dropped as they took in the planes sitting outside.  
'Which one is ours?' Teyla asked, looking along the rows of planes.  
'That one there, Praha Airlines. Hurry now, we must not miss our flight.' Radek replied before hustling off again and joining a second line of people. Ronon and Teyla swapped another look as they trailed along behind, scarcely believing this was happening.

The boarded the plane anxiously and took their seats, one on each side of Radek. He smiled encouragingly as he helped them stow their carry-on luggage and strap in.  
'Once we are in the air, you can take your seatbelts off but don't go far. Let the flight attendants be your guides and don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it.' Radek uttered as they settled. Ronon stared out the window beside him, still trying to digest everything going on.

%^%^%^%

As the plane started its takeoff, Ronon and Teyla swapped another look before forcing themselves to relax and just enjoy the flight. Faster and faster, the ground flashing past outside until they took off. Ronon went slightly pale as he was pressed back into his seat, his stomach dropping slightly.  
'Everything will be fine Ronon. This will not last long. Soon it will be smooth and easy.' Radek soothed with a grin. Ronon nodded and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax.

True to word, the plane soon levelled off and everything settled. The flight attendants started moving down the isles, serving drinks and snacks. Teyla found her air-legs quickly and soon had mapped out a good section of their section of the plane. Ronon on the other hand didn't leave his seat unless he absolutely had to. Radek could see the tension in his hands and sighed, rubbing tired eyes.  
'Relax Ronon. You must relax. Tens of thousands of people fly everyday, we will be fine.' Radek soothed, squeezing Ronon's knee gently.  
'I know, I'll be fine. Just brings back bad memories, that's all.' Ronon replied, slowly relaxing and opening his eyes. Radek nodded in understanding and sat back, pulling out a couple magazines and handing one to Ronon. The bigger man shrugged and opened it, grinning as he started to learn even more about earth weaponry.


	4. Next Day

By the time they landed in Prague, Ronon had finally gotten his air-legs and handled the final landing with ease. He didn't even look up from the magazine he was reading. Radek had to nudge him a few times to get his attention as the plane taxied over to the terminal and everyone burst into action, grabbing gear and disembarking.

Their disembarkation and trek through the terminal went without a hitch and they grabbed their luggage.  
'Ronon, have you got that list handy?' Radek asked as they stopped in the main lounge.  
'Yeah, right here.' Ronon replied, handing Radek the two pages. Radek read them quickly and compared it to Teyla's list before heading down a different corridor.  
'Neither of you are dressed for the weather today. Even I am a little under dressed. Come, there should be a store just down here.' he explained as they walked.

%^%^%^%

After donning their purchases, they headed outside. Ronon hesitated in the door at the first blast of icy wind but valiantly forged through, shivering slightly.  
'Come now Ronon, it is not that cold.' Teyla commented as Radek looked around for his family.  
'Maybe for you. I'm not used to this.' Ronon replied with a scowl.  
'Rádá!' a female voice called from the left and behind the group. Radek whirled, his face lighting up and a huge smile cracking his face.  
'Ivana! How I have missed you.' Radek cried, setting his luggage down and enfolding the younger woman in his arms.  
'I have missed you as well Rádá. Everyone will be so glad you made it.' Ivana replied, tears in her eyes.  
'Ivana, I'd like you to meet Ronon and Teyla. My friends, this is my sister, Ivana.' Radek added as they broke away.  
'It is nice to meet you, Radek has told us much about you.' Teyla replied, hugging the woman quickly.  
'Nothing bad, I promise.' Ronon added, also hugging the slight woman.  
'Rádá would never say anything bad about me; we're too close for that. The car is over this way, sorry I am a little late.' Ivana replied as she grabbed one of Radek's bags and led the group across the frigid car park.

%^%^%^%

The conversation flowed easily between Radek and Ivana as she drove them home but Ronon and Teyla were hopelessly lost as the siblings prattled away in Czech.   
'Excuse me, could I ask you something?' Teyla finally called, grinning at Ronon.  
'Of course Teyla, what is on your mind?' Ivana agreed, glancing in the rear-view mirror quickly.  
'We've noticed that you call Dr. Zelenka by a different term. What does it mean?' Ronon asked, catching onto Teyla's plan.  
'Ah, Rádá. That is a form of endearment coming from my siblings. Radek, Rádá, it means the same and I will still respond. I should have mentioned that earlier.' Radek replied with a shrug.  
'Now I understand. Thank you for clearing that up Dr. Zelenka.' Teyla added, settling back in the seat.  
'Quite all right Teyla. I have mentioned to my family that you do not speak Czech but if they forget and revert to it, do not be afraid to speak up.' Radek grinned as Ivana stopped the car.  
'Here we are, everyone out.' she chirped, already half out of the car. 

The door was flung open before the group even made it to the door and Radek was enfolded in another exuberant hug, which he returned with everything he had.  
'It is good to have you home again Rádá. Come in and be welcome.' he called, stepping out of the door.  
'It is good to be home Viktor. Do brush the snow off before you come in.' Radek replied, grinning at Ronon and Teyla. Viktor took their bags inside as Teyla and Ronon brushed off the snow and stepped inside, setting their boots and jackets with the rest in the entryway.

Radek couldn't even make it to the fire before he was grabbed again.  
'Janinka, it is good to see you.' he remarked as he pulled the woman close.  
'You are looking well Rádá. Go and warn up, I will get you and your friends a drink.' she replied as she released him and vanished into the kitchen.  
'That is my other sister Jana. Ronon, you are turning blue, get over here and warm up.' Radek added as he stopped by the fire, warming his hands. Ronon didn't need to be told twice and as soon as his gifts were set under the tree, he slid in beside Radek with a contented sigh.

%^%^%^%

After warming up at the fire and enjoying a couple glasses of eggnog, Radek realised that there were people missing.  
'Janinka, where's that charming husband of yours?' he called, smiling warmly.  
'Gustav took the kids out for a while just before Ivana left so you could have some quiet time after your long flight. They should be back soon.' Jana replied from the kitchen just as the door opened.  
'Hello Radek.' a tall, slim man called as he entered the living room.  
'It is good to see you again Gustav. May I introduce Ronon and Teyla.' Radek replied, shaking Gustav's hand quickly.  
'A pleasure to meet you both. The children will be down in a moment.' Gustav smiled as he shook hands with Teyla and Ronon.

Antonín was first down the stairs and he ran straight up to Radek.  
'Uncle Radek!' he called, grinning fit to burst. Radek beamed as he crouched and scooped the child up, swinging him around in the air.  
'Is good to see you Antonín. Say hello to Ronon and Teyla.' Radek replied, hugging him for a moment before setting him down again. Teyla was next to receive a warm greeting for the youngest boy and she smiled softly, ruffling his hair as he hugged her.  
'Nice to meet you Ronon and Teyla.' Antonín added, turning his attention to the Satedan.  
'Nice to meet you too Antonín. Up you come.' Ronon replied as he scooped the child up, setting him on one broad shoulder.

Leoš and Josef were next down the stairs, laughing and joking until they spotted Radek.  
'Uncle Radek!' they cheered, racing towards him. Radek moved to a clear area of the floor and crouched down, the young boys tackling him to the floor amid gales of laughter.   
'I want to play with uncle Radek too.' Antonín groused so Ronon set the youngest boy down as the last two boys appeared and charged over,

Radek couldn't help but laugh as he was buried under the five boys, each one scrambling for his attention.  
'Here's an idea boys, why don't you go and sit on Ronon. If you can keep him on the floor completely for five minutes, I'll give you each twenty koruna.' Radek tempted in Czech. The five boys looked up at Ronon and grinned, nodding quickly. Ronon had no idea what was coming until the kids all leapt off Radek and charged at him. He barely had time to hand Teyla his drink before the eldest boy latched around his legs and the others grabbed for his shirt. Radek grinned as he rose, innocently watching on as Ronon went down and the kids scrambled to keep him down.

Ivana poked her head out of the kitchen to see what everyone was laughing about and she couldn't believe what she saw. Her five boys were all sitting on Ronon, desperately trying to keep him on the floor while Radek kept one eye on his watch and the other on the happy group. Ronon eventually coined on to the idea and relaxed, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to let the kids win just this once.  
'You were not supposed to make this easy on them Ronon.' Radek commented as the five-minute mark passed and he went for his wallet. Ronon shrugged and sat up as the kids all gathered around Radek.  
'Next time I won't.' he promised, grinning slightly before rising and reclaiming his drink.

%^%^%^%

Christmas eve passed quickly for the reunited family and one by one, the children dropped off to sleep where they sat. They were carefully picked up and carried upstairs and tucked up in their beds until the morning. The adults sat up and talked long into the night, sharing stories and laughing quietly. 

Radek yawned widely then grinned apologetically.  
'My apologies, it has been a very long day. I think I will retire for the night.' he added before finishing his drink and rising, vanishing up the stairs.  
'Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Goodnight everyone.' Teyla agreed, following Radek out of sight. Ronon nodded and waved his goodbyes before heading up, almost asleep on his feet.

He found his room with relative ease and walked in, kicking off his boots and shucking his shirt before crawling into bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	5. Christmas Day

Ronon was jerked awake early the next morning by three of the boys.  
'Come on uncle Ronon, get up.' Vladimir called, clambering up to sit on Ronon's stomach.  
'I'm awake, I'm awake. Hey, where's the other two?' Ronon asked, sitting up on his elbows.  
'Josef is in waking uncle Radek and Antonín is getting aunty Teyla. Come on, everyone's waiting for you.' Václav replied with a grin, peeking over Vladimir's shoulder.  
'okay, I'll be down in a minute, just let me get dressed.' Ronon added with a grin. The boys nodded and jumped off, scrambling out of his room.

Ronon chuckled as he rolled out of bed and threw open the curtains, admiring the thick snow cover outside. He had never really taken the time to enjoy the beauty of freshly fallen snow, mind you, it wasn't something particularly common in the Pegasus galaxy. He watched the other kids playing in the snow as he changed into clean jeans and a warm shirt that Radek had purchased at the airport. 

Teyla knocked on his door a few minutes later.  
'are you up Ronon?' she called softly as the door opened slightly.  
'yeah, I'm up and almost ready. Merry Christmas Teyla.' Ronon replied, yanking on a pair of socks and walking over to the door.  
'merry Christmas Ronon.' Teyla replied as they headed downstairs.

Radek grinned as the duo came downstairs and joined the rest of the gathering in the living room.  
'now that everyone's here, can we open our pressies?' Antonín asked, eyes full of hope as Ronon swept the young child up into his arms.  
'of course we can Antonín. Who's turn is it to play Santa?' Franz, Ivana's husband asked.  
'it's uncle Radek's turn.' Leoš chirped, grabbing the Santa hat out of the box beside the tree while Vladimir brought over a chair. Radek smiled as he sat down and Josef set the hat on his head.

The kids sat in a half-circle around his chair, all watching Radek closely.  
'ho, ho, ho. who's been good this year?' he asked, eyes twinkling. All the kids put their hands up and just for laughs, so did Ronon and Teyla.  
'seven good and six bad. I hope there's enough coal for all the bad people here.' Ivana grinned softly, remembering Christmases gone by.   
'you always have enough coal Santa.' Leoš chirped, smiling fit to crack his face.  
'of course I do, how silly of me. Now, who wants to be Santa's special helper this year?' Radek agreed, kind eyes gazing at the children. Five hands shot into the air, the boys bouncing excitedly.  
'okay, okay…I think this year it will be…Josef.' he went on, pulling a second hat from the box. Josef grinned as he rose and stepped froward, letting Radek set the hat on his head.  
'thank you Santa.' he replied, smiling more.  
'there's a good boy. We had best get a move on now son, there are a lot of people waiting for their gifts.' Radek encouraged, nodding slightly. Josef nodded back and carefully picked up the first present, handing it to his uncle.  
'this one is for Ronon from Viktor.' he read before holding out the gift. Ronon hesitated before reaching over the children to take the present, carefully removing the paper. He would save it and use it again next year. Inside was one of those iPod thingies and he smiled, setting it on the floor between his feet.  
'thanks Viktor, that was really thoughtful of you.' he uttered, smiling softly.  
'this one is for Teyla from Jana.' Radek went on, holding out another small gift. Teyla reached over the kids and took it with a warm smile. She was just as careful with unwrapping it, adding her paper to the small pile starting on the floor. She got a set of meditation DVD's and smiled.  
'how very kind of you Jana, thank you.' she commented softly, not wanting to disturb Radek.  
'think nothing of it Teyla, any friend of Rádá's is a friend of ours.' Jana replied with a wink.

%^%^%^%

With the last of the gifts unwrapped, Radek rose from the chair and returned his hat to the box, Josef following his lead moments later.  
'breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. If you're going to go outside boys, get out of your pyjamas.' Jana called as she headed for the kitchen.   
'what did you both get?' Radek asked, joining Ronon and Teyla on the couch.  
'iPod from Viktor, laptop from Jana, couple of games for the laptop from Ivana and these from the boys.' Ronon replied, handing Radek two books.  
'ah, these are some of my favourite books.' Radek added, smiling softly. In his hands he held Enemy Of My Enemy and The Call Of The Wild.  
'I received meditation DVDs from Jana, an illustrated guide to the history of the Czech Republic from Ivana, an iPod from Viktor and two books from the children; The Three Musketeers and The Red Badge Of Courage.  
'I am currently reading Enemy Of My Enemy, a very good read. The Three Musketeers is another favourite of mine.' he chuckled softly and rose, retrieving two of the presents left under the tree.  
'these are from me, they are nothing special but I hope you like them.' he added, handing them out. They carefully unwrapped the gifts, smiles coming to their faces.  
'what's on this?' Ronon asked, holding up a small USB drive.  
'back at work, I went through the entire Ancient database and compiled everything written there about your people, is not much but I hope it can bring you a small piece of your home and history.' Radek explained in a low whisper, dropping a quick wink. Ronon smiled and tucked the drive safely into his new laptop bag. Ronon also received two more books, The Dorling Kindersley Science Encyclopaedia and Commando; For Action And Adventure. He flicked it open and chuckled. Radek had given him a book of what McKay had called graphic novels and Sheppard called comics.  
'thanks Doc, really. This was real thoughtful of you.' Ronon added, slinging one arm around Radek's shoulders and hugging the smaller man quickly. Teyla then turned her attention to her own gift, pulling away the paper. Although she had unwrapped it once, she wanted to wait for Ronon to finish admiring his gifts. She uncovered a beautiful new skirt, made from the softest cloth she had ever held, three sweet smelling candles and a book of children's stories.  
'such thoughtful gifts, thank you Dr. Zelenka.' she remarked, pressing her forehead to his lightly.  
'it is my pleasure Teyla, really. There is one thing though; while we are here, I must insist that you call me Radek. Jana came to my room last night and asked why you are always so formal when speaking to me.' Radek replied, glancing back towards the kitchen.  
'I think we can manage that Radek, right Teyla?' Ronon agreed with a quick nod.  
'yes, I believe we can.' she agreed just as Jana finished laying everything out.  
'come on everyone, breakfast time.' she called, setting the last plate on the table. Everyone smiled and gathered around the table, laughing and happy.

%^%^%^%

After breakfast, the children pulled on their warmest clothes and went out into the backyard to play.  
'you coming uncle Ronon?' Antonín asked, pausing in the doorway.  
'in a minute Antonín, promise.' Ronon replied with a grin. Antonín nodded and raced out to play with his brothers, laughing fit to burst.  
'Radek, we got you these.' Teyla added, guiding Radek back to the couch while Ronon retrieved two more gifts from under the tree. He joined them on the couch, passing the smaller package to Teyla. Radek smiled and looked from one bundle to the other before gently taking Teyla's.  
'ladies first.' he uttered, setting the neatly wrapped package on his lap and opening it carefully. He added the paper to their plie on the floor, eyes going wide as he took in the interesting and very different gift. Lifting the first piece out, he found himself staring at a handcrafted shirt, made from fine linen. A jacket of well-tanned hide and matching pants followed this. Rising, he slid the jacket on, admiring the fit. It hugged his body in all the right places, accentuating his slim form.  
'thank you Teyla, it is beautiful.' he added, pressing his forehead to hers before removing the jacket and returning it to the bundle.  
'I thought you might wear it when we return to Atlantis.' she replied with a soft smile.  
'yes, I think I will. Now, let's see what Ronon thought to get.' Radek agreed, returning to the couch. Ronon smiled as he handed Radek the second gift, waiting with baited breath. Radek's jaw dropped as he took in the beautifully handcrafted bowls, painted with different designs.  
'my mother had a set when I was growing up. The designs represent the owner's skills and good deeds. I made them from scratch, just for you.' Ronon explained when he saw the stunned expression on Radek's face.  
'I did not realise you were so skilled with your hands Ronon. Thank you.' Radek replied, hugging Ronon quickly before looking closer at the bowls.  
'Ronon, the boys are asking for you again.' Ivana called from the kitchen.  
'tell them I'm on my way. I'll just go put on something more suitable.' Ronon replied before rising and disappearing upstairs.

He came back down stairs all rugged up, grabbed his boots from the hall and headed out, tugging his boots on at the door. The boys were on him in seconds, dragging him out into the fresh snow to play. Even though he had never had the joy of playing in snow before, he soon picked it up and was lobbing snowballs with the rest, laughing and grinning. Radek emerged a little while later and was almost immediately assaulted by a wave of snowballs. He grinned as he picked himself up, already forming a snowball in each hand. The first one caught Vladimir on one hip and the second caught Ronon in the face. The taller man wiped the snow away and growled, advancing towards Radek.  
'this means war.' he added softly before whipping the snowball out from behind his back. Radek brought one arm up quickly but Ronon's throw skimmed off his arm and straight into his hair.  
'snowball fight, kids against adults.' Václav called, taking cover behind a tree.  
'you're on.' Ronon agreed, skidding in to hide behind the upturned trampoline. Radek chuckled softly as he slipped in beside Ronon.

Pretty soon, the snowballs were flying back and forth, making it risky for anyone else to step into the backyard. Teyla found an opening and slipped out, taking cover with Ronon and Radek.  
'we've got Teyla on our team.' Radek called, grinning at the complaints coming from the kids.  
'I will play nice, promise.' Teyla added, flicking several snowballs around the end of the trampoline. Each one splattered against hiding places, catching the boys unawares.

%^%^%^%

They played right up until Jana poked her head out the kitchen window.  
'lunch time everyone, come inside and get cleaned up.' she called, smiling softly as the two groups emerged from their hiding places, covered in snow.  
'coming Janinka.' Radek replied, ushering the children inside. The group shed their jackets and boots in the laundry before heading upstairs to get into dry clothes. Ronon also figured it was a good idea to run a towel over his hair, feeling the water trickling down his back.

Teyla waited for Ronon to emerge from his bedroom before they headed downstairs, eyes widening when they saw the table again. Candles burned brightly in the middle of the table, bonbons sat at everyone's place and the big table fairly groaned under the weight of all the food. Radek appeared behind them, wearing his new outfit.  
'come my friends, lunch awaits us.' he added, smiling warmly.  
'your new clothes look better than I even thought they would.' Teyla replied as they group headed for the table and sat, gathered around one end. Ronon and Teyla couldn't stop admiring the table as the rest of the family sat and plates of food were handed around. The two aliens figured the safest thing to do was sample everything.   
'this one is ham and the other is goose. Vladimir has the turkey. Eat up and enjoy, there is more where this came from.' Radek encouraged softly, holding another platter for Teyla. They both just nodded, Ronon taking the bowl of roast potatoes from Ivana and grinning.  
'Rádá, you only mentioned one big eater. Good thing I made plenty.' Jana commented with a soft chuckle.  
'leave them be Janinka, this is their first real Christmas. Ronon and his family had a falling out a few years back and spends most Christmases working. Teyla's family do not even celebrate Christmas.' Radek chastised gently, a twinkle in his eyes.  
'then by all means, eat, drink and be merry. There will be plenty of food for all, you know Janinka.' Viktor added, grinning warmly.  
'thank you all so very much for sharing your home with us this festive season.' Teyla replied, bowing her head slightly.  
'is nothing Teyla, really. Please, eat before it gets cold.' Gustav encouraged with a nod. 

Bonbons were pulled, jokes were told and the little paper hats were worn as everyone settled down to eat, wine being passed back and forth along the gathering.   
'where did you get that outfit from Rádá?' Jana asked, admiring Radek's jacket.  
'it was a gift from Teyla. This is the first time I have worn it. Is good fit Teyla, thank you once again.' Radek replied with a warm smile.  
'looks really good on you Radek.' Viktor agreed with a grin.  
'yes, Teyla chose well. I never doubted she would.' Radek finished, nodding to Teyla before going back to his food.

There was almost nothing left by the time everyone had eaten his or her fill.  
'I hope you all left room for desert.' Jana called over her shoulder as she vanished into the kitchen with a pile of dirty plates.  
'always do.' Ronon replied, earning a few laughs from around the table. Teyla grinned and rose, gathering up several plates and heading into the kitchen.  
'you do not need to help Teyla, you are our guest.' Ivana remarked, clearing a place for Teyla to put the dishes.  
'as you wish.' Teyla replied, setting the dishes down and returning to the table. 

Ronon and Viktor were arm wrestling and she could see that Ronon was holding back, not wanting to hurt Viktor.  
'finish it up guys, desert is here.' Ivana called, setting the first dish on the table. Ronon grinned and easily flicked Viktor's hand down, chuckling lightly.  
'you have to teach me how to do that.' Viktor remarked, amazed by the rapid change from struggle to complete walkover.  
'it's easy. Don't put everything into it at the start.' Ronon tossed over his shoulder as he returned to his chair. The deserts flooded the table and everyone tucked in again, bottles of desert wine going up and down the table. Ronon and Teyla could not believe the amount of food on the table but they went with it, sampling everything again.

Ronon sat back from the table with a contented sigh, watching the rest of the family finish their meal.  
'would you like any more Ronon?' Jana asked, rising and gathering up dirty dishes again.  
'I couldn't possibly eat another bite.' he replied, smiling softly.  
'ah, the sound of a satisfied guest.' Viktor added, helping the women with the dishes.  
'come along Rádá, you know the rules.' Ivana called over the sound of running water.  
'coming Ivana. Go sit on the couch and digest Ronon. The dishes will not take long.' Radek replied, rising and following his siblings into the kitchen. Ronon and Teyla grinned as they rose and headed over to the couch, watching the boys play. They were all absorbed in the toys they got from their family, amusing themselves quietly. The two aliens sank onto the couch and relaxed, content and sleepy. The boys watched on in amusement as their guests drifted off into a sated sleep.

%^%^%^%

They were awoken by Radek's warm voice in their ear.  
'nap time is over.' he uttered, shaking them gently.  
'I'm awake.' Ronon groaned, rubbing his eyes quickly.  
'were we asleep long?' Teyla asked, sitting up and smiling.  
'about an hour, the dishes took longer than I expected.' Radek replied with a grin.  
'gather round everyone, it's carol time.' Ivana called, taking a seat at the piano over against the wall. The boys all settled on the floor while Radek opened a cupboard and pulled out three cases, passing one to Jana and another to Viktor. He then dug out two songbooks, flicked through them quickly before handing them to Ronon and Teyla. He then set the case down and opened it, pulling out his violin and tuning it quickly.  
'who want's to pick first?' Viktor asked, setting his accordion on his knee.  
'ladies first.' Ronon offered, turning to Teyla.  
'very well, let's start with Away In A Manger.' Teyla suggested with a grin.  
'oh, a very good choice. Okay, away we go.' Jana agreed, strumming her guitar once before starting off, singing softly. The rest of the group joined her quickly, filling the house with music and a real Christmas spirit.

%^%^%^%

After the evening meal of leftovers, the happy group settled in the living room again, becherovka for the adults and coke for the kids.  
'have you enjoyed your first Christmas?' Ivana asked, snuggling up with Franz.  
'oh yes, it has been a wonderful experience. Thank you all so much.' Teyla replied, gazing fondly upon the family.  
'yeah, its been a blast. I really should have expected that though, considering who invited us.' Ronon agreed, turning a fond gaze towards Radek.  
'oh come now Ronon, I am no party animal as you Americans say. I am a simple scientist who keeps his head down and avoids as much trouble as I can.' Radek replied with a gracious smile.  
'that may be so, but you are still a better man to be around than McKay.' Ronon added with a shrug.  
'well, there is that. Enough talk of work, it is still Christmas.' Radek agreed, settling back into the soft warmth of the couch.   
'are we ever going to hear about your job Rádá?' Jana asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.  
'Janinka, you know that I cannot speak of my work. I have told you this already. Perhaps one day I will be able to tell you but for now, be satisfied that I am safe under Ronon's watchful gaze.' Radek replied, smiling softly.   
'well, that's good enough for me.' Viktor added as he rose.  
'I do wish you would quit that nasty habit of yours Viktor.' Ivana chastised, shaking her head sadly.  
'leave him be Ivana, everyone needs a vice.' Radek broke in, following Viktor out onto the front porch. Ronon was curious so he followed them outside, wondering what he would find.

He found them leaning against the brick side of the stairs, cigarettes hanging from their hands.  
'I knew about your drinking habit, but this is a surprise.' he called, joining them.  
'ah, this is something I only get at home. Getting these at work is difficult.' Radek replied with a shrug.  
'perhaps for you Radek. Remember, I have the greater influence with those above us. Before we return, stock up on your favourite brand, I will see that they get through.' Ronon stated, a broad grin crossing his face.  
'thank you Ronon, this cold turkey trick is difficult every time I return to work.' Radek agreed, nodding quickly.  
'trust in me Radek, I'll watch over you.' Ronon added before turning and heading back inside.


	6. Four Days Later

Radek groaned as he hefted his suitcases into the back of Jana's car, smiling softly. His family had made sure he had everything he could possibly need to make his workplace a home, even though they had no idea to where he was returning. Jana had even gone out and brought the trio a new suitcase each, just to take home the extra supplies they had purchased.   
'here, let me.' Ronon called, appearing beside Radek.  
'thank you, these are heavier than I expected.' Radek replied, stepping aside. Ronon chuckled softly and easily hefted Ronon's bags into the car, stacking them carefully with the rest of the gear.   
'they're not that heavy Radek. We'd better go say our farewells, we don't want to miss our flight.' Ronon added, closing the back doors and heading back inside.

They were instantly under assault from the boys, hugging them tight.  
'please don't go uncle Radek, we like having you here.' Leoš begged, beaming up at Radek.  
'I must go boys but I will write when I can. Be good for your parents and I will be back again as soon as I can.' Radek replied, ruffling the young boys hair.  
'will you bring uncle Ronon next time?' Antonín asked, secured in Ronon's strong arms.  
'we'll see Antonín. It all depends on what work throws my way.' Ronon replied with a grin.  
'and aunty Teyla?' Vladimir added, hugging Teyla tight.  
'if time permits, I will return.' she replied with a serene grin.  
'come now children, let go of them. It is almost time to go.' Jana called, pulling on her coat. The kids all grumbled and let the trio go, heading to fetch their coats.   
'well, it was good to see you again Radek, and a great pleasure to meet you Teyla and Ronon.' Viktor added, shaking their hands warmly.  
'save your goodbyes for the airport Viktor, we are all going.' Ivana corrected, pulling on her boots.  
'well, in that case…what are we waiting for, let's go.' he replied, grinning softly. The group all headed for the corridor and pulled on their coats and boots. 

When everyone was ready, they headed outside and climbed into the cars, Jana taking the lead with Radek, Ronon, Teyla and Gustav. They pulled out and headed for the airport, laughing and joking. Ronon wasn't at all surprised by how well Radek got along with his siblings, not after everything he had seen during their holiday. Now he really understood what the big fuss was about Christmas and the holiday season in general.

%^%^%^%

Ronon handled the luggage when they reached the airport, piling everything up on three trolleys that Radek went and collected.  
'we will miss you Rádá.' Ivana uttered as the group entered the terminal and headed towards the International area.  
'Just as I will miss you, each and every one of you.' Radek replied, wrapping his arms around his five nephews.  
'Please come back soon.' Antonín begged, wide blue eyes gazing intently at his uncle.  
'I will Antonín, I promise. Hush now, you will see. Dry your eyes dear child, I will return as soon as I can.' Radek replied, smiling warmly. Antonín nodded and released him, returning to his mother and clutching her hand tight.  
'It was good to see you again dear brother.' Jana added, hugging Radek tight.  
'I almost do not wish to return to work. This time has been wonderful.' he replied before leading Ronon and Teyla through the airport and back towards the SGC. 

Radek was tense the entire time they were in the International terminal, wondering if they were going to be stopped at any point. They came close once but Teyla was ready, flashing her military ID card and people quickly backed off.  
'Where did you get that?' he asked as they passed through customs.  
'Ronon and I were both given them before we left the base. The General did not believe you would need one, believing you would stay close to us.' she explained as they walked, smiling serenely.  
'Ah and here I was thinking that I would be making sure you made it back to base safely.' Radek added, chuckling.  
'Nah, we can manage. Come on, I'm more than ready to go home.' Ronon prompted as they joined the line and filed onto the plane, finding their seats quickly.


	7. One Month Later

The intrepid trio swapped relieved smiles as the Daedalus entered orbit above Atlantis.  
'Ah, home at last. Your family was nice but this is where I'd rather be, killing Wraith and working with my team.' Ronon remarked, resettling the strap for his laptop bag.  
'Yes, it is good to be back at Atlantis. There really is no place like it.' Teyla agreed, watching the city approach.  
'Hermiod is ready to beam your luggage down. Have you got everything you need straight away?' Colonel Caldwell broke in, grinning softly. They looked at the gear they were holding and nodded, relaxed and relieved to be home.  
'Yes, I believe we do.' Radek finally replied, returning the smile.  
'Excellent. Okay Hermiod, you've got a green light to beam down Ronon, Teyla and Dr. Zelenka's luggage, straight to their quarters.' Caldwell called, eyes locked on the approaching city.  
'Very well…beaming complete.' Hermiod replied quickly.

The Daedalus settled on the pier and disgorged its passengers like ants streaming from their colony. Not wanting to seem rude, Ronon, Radek and Teyla headed for the Gateroom, wanting to check in on their friends. Many things had changed for them all during their break; Radek was wearing his new outfit, complete with a pair of brand new brown leather boots. Teyla was wearing her new skirt, paired with a shirt Jana had brought after Christmas and a nice pair of strapy sandals, her iPod clipped to the waistband of her shirt. Ronon was in a nice pair of blue jeans and a nicely tailored white button down shirt, his dreads pulled back neatly. He also carried his new laptop, and had his iPod plugged into one ear. Vladimir had shown him how to add music onto his iPod and now had a wide range of stuff; as they entered the Gateroom, he was listening to Another One Bites The Dust by Queen.

Everyone in the Gateroom and control room turned to look as the trio walked in, grinning like crazy.  
'How was Christmas?' Elizabeth asked, leaning on the railing outside her office.  
'I think I put on a few pounds.' Ronon replied with a shrug.  
'The joys of the Zelenka household. It was wonderful Elizabeth, very restful.' Radek added, chuckling to himself.  
'Apart from the five nephews that is.' Ronon chuckled, easily avoiding the light cuff Radek aimed at him.  
'They were all lovely boys, full of hope and life.' Teyla broke in, stepping between the guys.  
'Is that a new outfit Teyla?' Weir asked, grinning more.  
'Yes, the skirt was a gift from Dr. Zelenka, the shirt and shoes came from his youngest sister, Jana.' Teyla replied, dipping her head slightly.  
'Looks like everyone got a new wardrobe.' Sheppard called from the stairs behind them.  
'That we did Colonel. This was all a gift from Teyla, minus the boots.' Radek replied, turning slowly.  
'The shirt and jeans are from Radek's second sister, Ivana, the boots from his older brother Viktor.' Ronon added, dropping a quick wink.  
'You all look great, go on, you've probably got a lot of unpacking to get done.' Weir called, dismissing them and heading back into his office. The group nodded and headed for the stairs, chatting idly.

Radek turned off first, leaving Ronon and Teyla.  
'That was a lot of fun, Dr. Zelenka seemed younger.' Ronon commented, skipping to the next song on his iPod.  
'Yes, it was. I wonder where we will be going next year.' Teyla agreed before they parted ways and walk on.

Christmas made sense to Ronon now and he was grateful that he had taken the time out to enjoy it with Radek and his family, not to forget Teyla. It was a time he would not long forget.


End file.
